Mullions may be used in a variety of situations to form a division between units of doors and windows. The term “opening” is used herein to describe the area of a door, window, or other like feature that may be divided by a mullion. The term “member” is used herein to describe the object that extends over the opening, such as but not limited to doors, windows, shutters, and the like. It is often preferable that the mullions be removable to eliminate the division of units thus providing a larger, single opening. In one common use, mullions are removed within openings to provide additional space, such as moving large objects through the doorway that otherwise would not fit through the individual divisions.
In one embodiment, mullions should be able to be removed in a straight-forward fashion, including removing the mullion in a timely manner. Additionally, removal should be convenient such that it does not require tools, ladders, etc. for the user to remove and replace the mullion. Once removed, the mullion should also be easy to replace and preferably have a positive identification such that the user is aware when the mullion is properly re-installed within the opening. Additionally, the mullion should be aesthetically pleasing.
Some prior art mullions have a single size and can only be mounted within an opening having certain dimensions. The mullions are not able to be mounted within openings of different sizes as the length would either be too short or too long to span the opening. The lack of adjustability requires mullion manufacturers to specifically make mullions for specific openings which increases the cost of the mullion, and requires the manufacturer to store additional inventory of different sizes to meet the timely demands of customers.
Removable mullions should further be secure when mounted within the opening. The mullion should provide a secure closure to prevent entry through the opening. Likewise, the mullion should be designed to prevent removal by unapproved personnel.